Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for allocating uplink power in a condition where simultaneous transmission of PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared CHannel) and PUSCH/PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control CHannel) is allowed in multiple component carriers, when a user equipment is set to transmit an uplink to multiple component carriers.
Particularly, in the multiple-TA (multiple Timing Advance) condition, PUSCH transmission may be in a subframe of another component carrier. The present invention provides a method of allocating power for simultaneous inter-channel transmission in the multiple-TA condition.
Discussion of the Background
In a communication system, a user equipment controls transmission power of a physical channel and a signal so that different uplink physical channels and signals may be received by a base station (cell) with appropriate power.
The uplink power control may include an open-loop scheme in which the transmission power of a user equipment varies based on a downlink path loss, and a closed-loop scheme in which a network directly controls the transmission power of a user equipment through an explicit power control command transmitted to a downlink.
The uplink power may be limited by maximum power that a user equipment may output. The user equipment controls the power of a physical channel and a signal in the limited available power.